they tell each other then they tell the family!
by Shroomie1
Summary: Just read it!
1. He knew how to say it

Disclaimer: *does a funny dance* don't own it!  
  
This is my first Inuyasha story. I'm not one to say "Please be gentle, don't flame." I'm one to say "FLAME AWAY!!" so go ahead! Tell me what I need to do, what I need to improve on, and you're opinion of my story! Say it sucks, say it rocks, say what you want! 1st amendment baby! *snickers*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a normal day and I was waiting for Kagome to come back to my time. She went off again, and there I waited for her to return. Many things were rushing through my mind. Like yesterday.. When her soft gentle lips were pressed against mine. I knew it was accident but I couldn't get it out of my head. I knew Kagome was pretty upset when it happened. The instant I pulled away, she said she needed to go home, and she ran off. I don't understand why I couldn't get it out of my head.. Could it be I love her? I love the weak human? No, it's not possible. But if I did.. Does she love me? All these questions all these thoughts, everything, just running through my head. I sat there in the tree normally and acted like everything was normal. The perverted monk approached with a his normal smile. "Ugh.. What do you want now?"  
  
"I remember what happened to Kagome and you. Why do you act as if you hate her? It's pretty obvious that you love her."  
  
I do love her, but my reponse.. needed some convincing.. "No way! You think I love that stupid girl?!"  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha.. No need to call her names.. Could it be that your arrogant attitude is clouding you from your own feelings? But.. If you don't love her, she's open for other guys! Maybe me and her could--..."  
  
"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED MONK!!" I growled accidently showing my true feelings to such a perverted monk.. Goddamnit.. Great person to express true feelings..  
  
"See? You do love her!" she said with a grin of victory. I sat there arms crossed and looking down blushing.. Just by the thought of her kinda made me blush..  
  
"Okay! So I do love her! It's not like she loves me back.."  
  
"Isn't it so obvious she does? Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Yeah, well, how do I tell her that I love her? I mean she might not except it.."  
  
"Hmm.." Miroku thought for a moment. "Greatest way to express your feelings is to get her laid."  
  
"Laid? What do you mean by that?" I didn't know his true intentions.  
  
"Well, I mean to fu--" Stopped right when Sango came up from behind him and punched he back of his head, "Baka, hentai!"  
  
Miroku rubbed her head "I sorry! Sorry! I meant for a romantic evening!!" Miroku yelled trying to get off the hook.  
  
"Don't take his advice from this hentai.. Take it from me! Because I'm a girl! I know what Kagome would like!"  
  
"Um... Okay.." I didn't know what to do..  
  
"First.. When you see her hug her and compliment her. Then do stuff to make her smile, but romantic stuff. I'll give you some ideas." I watched her pulled out some materials and wrote instructions down and hand it to me explaining it. I agreed to it. A few hours later Kagome returned trying to not think about the accidental kiss between Inuyasha and her. I jumped down in front of her, with a smile, "Hi Kagome." She gasped, "I-Inuyasha!" she said as I hugged her.  
  
"Inuyasha.. Wh-what're you doing?" she said confused. "Nothing.. You look nice.."  
  
I saw her blush a little, "Thank you." I kissed her cheek, and saw her blush more. "Inuyasha?" she saw a peice of paper hanging from in my kimono. "What's that?" Nervously I replied, "N-nothing!!" She reached for it and pulled it out. "Ways to get her..? Inuyasha! YOU HENTAI!!!"  
  
"Hey! It was ways to see if you loved me! Sango wrote it!"  
  
"To see if I loved you? Inuyasha.. You love me?"  
  
"Well.. You see.. Yeah.." I said with burning red cheeks.  
  
Sango, and Miroku were watching behind some bushes watching.  
  
"It was so sweet in the beginning.. I hope she admits it to him.. I just love it when I see a couple admit their love!" she said dreamily thinking about it.  
  
"You love that.. I love you.."  
  
"Pfft!" she snickered "Yeah, right!" she said disbelievingly. Then he grabbed her, and kissed her lightly. She was stunned, and then she started kissing him. He pulled her on top of him, kissing her. "Kagome! They're over her! ask'em yourself!" We opened the bushes to see'em kissing. "Eh? You tricked me to get off on it for your own little pleasures?!" I yelled angrily. Miroku pulled away from her "I-I-I-I was just taking advantage of her love fantasies?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Sango punched him and walked away.  
  
Kagome looked at me lovingly, "But.. Do you love me?"  
  
"Yes! Kagome I just told you that!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" she hugged me. Then read the paper. "After you make her happy seduce her and get laid..? INUYASHA!!"  
  
"Sango didn't write that!" right when I said that Miroku started to snicker.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" we both yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
My first Inuyasha story. Hope you enjoyed! I might add some more chapters. But for now byeeeeeeeeee!! 


	2. Shippou ruined it

After a few requests from friends, and family, I decided to make another chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After me and Kagome hit Miroku a lot, and felt better, we decided to try out a relationship. It was weird at first but.. I seemed to like it. And best of all Kagome hasn't been mean to me! She hasn't said "sit" once! When Kagome said we should tell her family.. I wasn't so sure of their reaction.. We both jumped down the well, and ended up in her time again. Once we reached the door I finally spoke, "Kagome.. I don't think they're gonna approve of this.. After all I'm a half demon.." she smiled, "But you're also half human. Plus.. I'll make'em like you." I was confused "How?!" I noticed she didn't know what she was talking about "I don't know.. I'll find a way!" Before I could say anything else she opened the door "Hi everyone! I'm back.. And I brought someone!" Her mother ran to her "Kagome! Thank god you're here! Souta has gotten a suger-rush and is acting like a ninja who pokes everyone saying "fuda anata no sore!" ( "Tag you're it" for those who don't know japanese) You gotta help!" I laughed a little "I'll get him" I said and before they could even respond I was after Souta. Souta hit me over the head "Fuda anata no sore!!" I growled "Why you!" I lunged at him and he dodged it. "He's worse than Naraku!!" He kept hitting me over the head over the head, and yelled "Fuda anata no sore!". This went for an hour then I finally got him and tied him up. I saw on the couch all tired-like by Kagome who started a conversation with her mother and grandfather. When they finished she said "Mom, I have something to tell you.. Inuyasha and I love each-other!" she said quickly. Her grandfather nearly choked on his tea, and her mother blushed and smiled "How sweet!!" Then I saw her grandfather yell "HOW CAN YOU LOVE HIM?!?! HE'S A DEMON!!!" he shouted nearly making me deaf. "He's only half!" she screeched at him. Which made me cover my ears.. Then her grandfather ran up to me and put a seal on me to "destroy" me. Of course.. It didn't work, "Um, old man? You do know it never works on me.."  
  
"It never hurts to try..."  
  
"GRANDPA! Don't try that stuff on him anyway!" Kagome hugged me, "I love him and you can't change my mind!" she shouted once again. There was silence for a moment then all of the sudden Souta pops out of nowhere and hits each one of them over the head "Fuda anata no sore!!"  
  
"How'd he get free?! I tied him up!" I said running toward him to tie him up and hit him over the head.  
  
The chase went on for all night, then in the morning everyone was asleep.. Except for Souta who was drawing on their faces doing stupid stuff.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Miroku, who was still trying to make up for what he said a while back (You know "I was only taking advantages of her love fantasies" thing). "Come on! Please? I was only kidding to get him off the subject so he wouldn't think that one thing! Please?"  
  
"NO!... Hmm.. All right.." she kissed him on the cheek and Miroku kissed her pulling her on top of him, then continued. This time Shippou popped out of nowhere. "HEY! What'cha guys doing?" Both shrieked. The first to respond was Miroku "I was only taking advantage of her love fantasies!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just a short thing I wrote in a hurry. And by the way, "Fuda anata no sore" is something I do when I'm in my alter-ego, "The Whatchamacallit Ninja" and I carry around a 42 inch police baton when in such a idiotic mode. 


End file.
